Narcisos de ceniza
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Instruyéndose en el arte de los reportes de misión, procedió a utilizar un rollo de pergamino limpio para llevar las anotaciones y bitácora del caso. Dudo un poco al inicio, colocó la fecha, la hora aproximada y ¿Cómo podía empezar a decir aquello?


Disclaimer: los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Para responder el reto del foro: "Concursos: La originalidad es posible".

Cuarto concurso: Terror.

* * *

><p><strong>Narcisos de ceniza<strong>

—Hanabi, he resuelto que el problema de tu habitación será atendido como lo pidió Neji. Puedes ocupar la pieza contigua al jardín de los cerezos. — señaló el hombre en cuanto hubo terminado de comer y tras haber hecho una breve pausa esperando que el resto de los presentes también terminaran su desayuno. La niña respondió afirmativamente con acento marcial.

Hiashi Hyūga asintió ante la aseguración de que su hija iniciaría la mudanza inmediatamente puesto que tenía el día libre de escuela y deberes. Discretamente miró a Hinata y a Neji que no habían pronunciado palabra, esperando de ellos alguna otra petición que valorar antes de que partiera de viaje fuera del país, pero los mayores parecían muy conformes con la solución, así que si no había más que agregar, podía dejar el comedor.

.

.

Los hechos son, para un ninja y cualquiera que se jacte de tener la cabeza sobre los hombros, la principal fuente de seguridad sobre lo que acontece alrededor de cada uno. Estos deben de tener un fundamento sólido libre de medias verdades con una dosis de escepticismo sano, un cuestionamiento objetivo que pueda proporcionar una solución válida o cuando menos proporcionar un reporte que contenga elementos suficientes para pedir en toda regla un consejo a quien las habilidades competan.

De esta manera, la compilación y valoración de estos hechos deben conducir a una crítica honesta que evalúe todas las posibilidades, sin dejar ninguna de lado, por supuesto también han de estudiarse bien todos los aspectos y todas las propuestas que se han dado.

Y todo aquello en la casa Hyūga, más que una sugerencia profesional, era un código de vida, por eso mismo aquella tarde Hanabi se reservó cualquier comentario, ella jamás haría una afirmación sin tener a la mano toda la evidencia que presentaría primeramente para convencerse a sí misma de que no era víctima de un delirio esquizoide, y después, a su padre para que tomara las medidas necesarias.

Instruyéndose en el arte de los reportes de misión, procedió a utilizar un rollo de pergamino limpio para llevar las anotaciones y bitácora del caso. Dudó un poco al inicio, colocó la fecha, la hora aproximada y ¿Cómo podía empezar a decir aquello?

Tal vez todo había comenzado una tarde cuando terminó la rutina de ejercicios correspondientes a su nivel de entrenamiento. Bien pudo ser desde antes, pero sinceramente no podía asegurarlo porque hasta ese día no había reparado en un detalle tan trivial. Se encogió de hombros dando una mirada a la bombilla de luz amarilla que le servía de iluminación, había titilado pero al parecer no se apagaría.

Regresó la vista a su lienzo empezando a trazar con una letra pequeña para ahorrar espacio.

El 23 de noviembre del año en curso, pasaba ya de la hora crepuscular e iba a su habitación para tomar un merecido baño, luego iría a cenar como era la costumbre, con ropa limpia y elegante. Para llegar a su pieza debía cruzar el jardín de narcisos que separaba las tres habitaciones de los jóvenes de la casa: ella y su hermana Hanabi tenían habitaciones contiguas que formaban la esquina, Hinata a su vez colindaba con Neji para hacer el segundo vértice de la distribución en "c" dejando en medio al consabido jardín. Aquella "c" cuadrada se convertía vista desde arriba en un cuadrado gracias a un alto muro blanco que se prolongaba hasta otras secciones de la casa formando un pasillo que era el que comunicaba esos dormitorios, por un lado con el privado de su padre, y por el otro con un dōjo de prácticas informales.

Era precisamente ese pasillo por el que caminaba la joven aprendiza de kunoichi cuando un ruido, como el crujir de una rama, le hizo levantar la vista lista para recibir desde un gato hasta una avecilla que aprendía recién a volar. Pero lo que vio con toda claridad -por vez primera- una mano que se asomaba cautelosamente por el borde, como si buscara el punto preciso para sujetarse teniendo intención de escalarla para saltar. Molesta por la presencia grosera de esa mano pequeña, morena desde su punto de vista y completamente femenina levantó la voz preguntando quién andaba ahí. Nadie respondió a su pregunta, pero la mano se retiró sin prisa alguna.

Por aquella ocasión se limitó a chasquear la lengua e ignorar la situación. Luego de la cena, caminando de regreso por ese mismo pasillo acompañada por su primo y su hermana dispuestos a acostarse para madrugar, recordó el incidente comentándolo en voz alta.

Neji se hizo un movimiento de asentimiento considerando la observación como un detalle a tener en cuenta dentro de su rol de protector aunque no había sido esa la intención de la niña. Cada uno se encaminó a su respectiva puerta, las luces se apagaron. Mas esa noche tuvo un sueño intranquilo, no debido a alguna pesadilla, sino al constante crujir de las ramas del árbol. No era un escándalo infernal, pero era ella muy sensible a todo lo que representaba una anomalía en su mundo meticulosamente controlado. El sonido le recordaba a la academia, cuando se enseñaba a trepar árboles pero sin los quejidos ni chillidos de los niños. Fugazmente recordó la mano.

Ella aún no tenía equipo ninja de verdad, entrenaba con piezas de madera según señalaba el reglamento de la escuela, pero se sintió más segura en cuanto empuñó un cuchillo kunai falso. Para no dejar la seguridad de su habitación usó la técnica de su familia buscando inmediatamente la zona donde sospechaba que estaban tratando de entrar, distinguió el árbol pero a nadie cerca de ahí. Se convenció a sí misma de que lógicamente era el viento y con ese pensamiento se metió entre las sábanas para dormir lo que quedaba de noche.

A la mañana siguiente, con el humor agrio por el mal sueño, entró a la cocina para desayunar. La sirvienta a cargo la sentó a la mesa sirviéndole lo acostumbrado pasando enseguida a retirarse a una esquina para hacer alguna cosa que le permitiera privacidad a su joven ama sin quedar demasiado lejos por si se le ofrecía alguna otra cosa. Miró por el rabillo del ojo cuando escuchó un golpeteo en el cristal de la ventana que daba al patio de servicio. Eran golpes tenues pero persistentes.

La señora pareció escucharlo también y caminó para ver quién o qué podría ser, pero no encontró nada.

El sábado siguiente debió levantarse temprano para completar algunos labores que tenía que entregar el lunes a primera hora, estaba en su habitación únicamente con la lámpara de escritorio encendida ya que ni siquiera había amanecido. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta corrediza, seguramente Hinata o Neji que al ver la vaga iluminación entrarían a preguntarle si todo estaba bien. A veces su hermana olvidaba que aunque era la menor, era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola, y Neji llegaba a ser ligeramente obsesionado con aquello de cuidarlas. No lo hacía muy evidente si se encontraba mucha gente cerca, orgullo tenía, pero tal vez por sentir que era "el hombre" o "el mayor" o lo que fuera que creyera, no podía evitar ciertos gestos.

La madera crujió levemente, giró la vista, entreabrió los labios y le costó exactamente nueve segundos reconocer aquella pequeña mano morena como la intrusa de hacía unos días. Saltó enseguida jalando el panel con fuerza, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al no ver a nadie, inmediatamente activó su técnica ocular buscando rastros de aquél o aquella. El ruido que había hecho al derribar la lámpara, y el golpe de la puerta que sonó demasiado fuerte resultó suficiente para que Neji y Hinata saltaran de la cama, ella aún usaba pijama pero él ya estaba casi a punto de salir. La pequeña exclamó de la intromisión y la búsqueda empezó inmediatamente.

Neji no permaneció tranquilo luego de que aparentemente se diera a la fuga, así que incluso llamó a su equipo e igualmente Hinata. Informaron también a Hiashi. Una intrusión no identificada simplemente no podía tomarse sin importancia, y la palabra de la menor de sus hijas tenía un peso considerable, al menos lo suficiente como para movilizar una patrulla que revisara a consciencia toda el área

Al final no encontraron nada.

Durante los cuatro días siguientes Hanabi continuó escuchando el llamado a su puerta, pero se obligó a guardar silencio, su Byakugan no podía percibir nada y le aterraba la idea de armar otra inspección infructuosa. Su padre no había dicho nada, pero en su mirada se mostraba la desaprobación, posiblemente vaticinando la idea de que todo había sido una confusión por parte de la niña, con la expresión rígida y una mirada fría dejó muy expreso su deseo de no volver a ser molestado por algo sin confirmar. Con eso, quedó para ella muy claro el punto.

Las noches siguientes se acostó como de costumbre pero sin poder conciliar con tranquilidad el sueño. En algún momento era capaz de dormitar un rato pero siempre alerta para cuando empezaban los golpes, siempre suaves, solo palmeando las hojas de papel de arroz, de un lado a otro rozando la superficie de paso vacilante. No producía sombra, no había anomalías de chakra, era más bien como si fuese el viento.

Uno, dos, tres…

— ¿Quién está ahí?

Nadie respondía.

Consideró fehacientemente que solo estaba sugestionada desde la primera vez en que trataron de brincar la barda, porque una noche, ese palmeo como contraseña, se volvió una serie de porrazos que casi derribaron uno o dos paneles, el cambio abrupto la sobresaltó congelándole la sangre, las venas mascadas de sus ojos se tensaron al máximo, no había nadie del otro lado, no había nadie del otro lado, nadie, nadie y los golpes continuaban estremeciendo la madera. Pero nadie más acudió ni comentó a aquél escándalo.

Hasta la noche del llamado violento, que sería la última de noviembre, los ruidos sólo tenían lugar en dos secciones de la casa, su habitación frente al jardín de los narcisos, y la cocina. Con toda la atención que pudo, trató de relacionar las dos piezas, pero estaba demasiado distante una de otra. Además, a la mano únicamente la alcanzaba a ver fugazmente o en lo alto del muro, o en el borde de su puerta, las puntas de los dedos en el cristal de la ventana de la cocina.

El primero de diciembre un fuerte olor a quemado inundó la casa, de ello se percataron todos los moradores. El patio de narcisos quedó lleno de cenizas pero nadie le dio mayor importancia, no era la primer vez que una práctica con jutsu de fuego se salía de control, pero aquél incidente avivó en Hanabi la necesidad de saber, pues en el muro donde también descansaba una capa grisácea se marcaba perfectamente el rastro de unos dedos, eso podía significar que no podía estarse inventando aquello.

Casi no dormía, encontrar el cuerpo de aquella mano se había vuelto una obsesión que cortó de tajo muchas otras de sus actividades reduciendo su horario a las clases en la academia, una hora de entrenamiento bajo la vigilancia de su padre y nada más.

Por horas contemplaba el muro, como un gato que espera a que el ratón salga del agujero, la mayor parte del tiempo con el Byakugan activo y los ojos bien abiertos para no perder detalle. Pronto, aquella extensión longitudinal de piedra no guardó ningún secreto para ella; sabía que se extendía bajo tierra cuatro metros ensanchando la base hasta los tres metros. Sobre el pasto había dos metros y medio visibles, pintados de blanco aunque el color original era ocre, de ancho serían cuarenta y tres centímetros, el remate era de reciente añadidura, barro rojo. Sabía perfectamente que al otro lado se encontraba una extensión de tierra donde los sirvientes sembraban algunos cultivos extendiéndose el campo por unos cuatrocientos metros limitándose por los silos y los cobertizos donde había algunos animales criados para el consumo de la casa, más allá, un fragmento de bosque, la muralla de la aldea y más bosque.

Su hermana le sugirió en algún momento que dejara de hacer eso y durmiera un poco. Ni siquiera lo intentó, apenas pisaba su pieza, pero cuando los ojos irritados y cansados no podían ya mantenerse abiertos pegaba la cabeza a la almohada por un rato sintiendo en su nuca el aliento helado que poco a poco acaparaba su cabeza hasta la frente, colándose por sus oídos llenándole el cuerpo de escalofríos.

Uno, dos, tres…

No preguntaba, nadie respondía.

Hiashi en algún momento expresó claramente la idea de que no se trataba más que de una superchería, de una broma de mal gusto, y si bien no ansiaba descubrir al culpable tanto como su hija, su molestia por el asunto quedó clara sin una prolongación para sospechas ni nada más.

Siguieron transcurriendo los días. Por acuerdo mutuo Neji y Hinata empezaron a pasar las noches en vela también, alternando uno y otro con las puertas abiertas para hacerle saber a Hanabi que permanecían con ella.

El primer martes de diciembre, Iruka solicitó una cita para entrar a la casa, Hiashi frunció el ceño así que el maestro rápidamente se apresuró a intervenir a favor de la pequeña, sus notas seguían sobre el promedio habitual, aunque si acudía a verla era porque se encontraba preocupado. El dueño de la casa no emitió más que el saludo, con un gesto indicó a una sirvienta que le mostrara el camino pero el instructor de su hija se hallaba por demás cohibido.

Hanabi tenía las venas saltadas, las pupilas fijas y el contorno de los ojos enrojecido completamente por el esfuerzo de mantenerse despierta manipulando una gran cantidad de chakra en flujos constantes.

Fue Hinata quien recibió a su antiguo maestro que miraba con aire de preocupación a la pequeña. Había bajado de peso, y si antes era delgada en esos momentos eran perfectamente visibles los huesos del cuello y las manos que presentaban un ligero temblor. Ambos espectadores incluso habían notado que la seguridad se había esfumado, que estaba nerviosa, que por todo se sobresaltaba.

Hinata le contó lo poco que sabía, que todo era a causa de aquella mano inexistente y un insistente olor a quemado que ella seguía percibiendo aunque la lluvia de ceniza se había retirado.

Sin concretar solución para su alumna, el invitado se retiró.

Pasaron cuatro días exactamente, el diez de diciembre a la una de la tarde, justo después del almuerzo, Neji regresaba a su habitación por algunas cosas que necesitaba para salir de misión, se reuniría con su equipo en dos horas justo en la puerta de la aldea. Avanzaba sobre el pasillo cuando debió dar dos saltos para alcanzar a su prima que yacía sobre el suelo. En un principio pensó que finalmente el cansancio de su vigía la había vencido, a su lado había lo que pensó que era uno de los narcisos marchitos que caían de sus tallos, cosa muy normal por la estación del año en que estaban, pero al llegar a su lado pudo comprobar por vez primera, aquello que tenía tan obsesionada a Hanabi.

La niña tenía el cuerpo perlado de sudor, estaba pálida y fría, con débil respiración y emitiendo algunos gemidos de angustia, pudo saber que sus ojos se movían frenéticamente de un lado a otro por la palpitación que estaba generando en los párpados. Y con repulsión comprobó que el narciso marchito no era otra cosa sino pues, una mano pequeña y morena como de mujer con la piel pegada al hueso. La respiración a él se le esfumó cuando los dedos, que habían estado señalando la cabeza de la niña, se contrajeron desapareciendo la visión con lentitud exasperante pese al kunai que ya le había arrojado.

.

.

—Cambiar de aires le sentará bien. — habló Neji levantándose de su lugar en la mesa.

Hinata asintió sin comprender del todo el cambio radical en la opinión de su primo al respecto del problema de Hanabi, cuando había sido él en un principio el que defendía acérrimamente la opinión de que la obsesión era una simple cuestión de orgullo por la confusión de una rama con un intruso.

El muchacho salió de la habitación dirigiéndose él al dichoso muro.

Había propuesto el cambio de habitaciones en base a las anotaciones de Hanabi, que aseguraba que la mano, los golpes y el olor no se presenciaban en otras secciones que no fueran el jardín de los narcisos o la cocina, pero no iba a tentar la paciencia de su tío que ya pendía de un hilo luego de aquello que consideraba la pérdida de tiempo más estúpida y vergonzosa que podía suceder en esa casa, así que con un argumento objetivo y completamente escéptico a la situación, había logrado alegar a Hanabi de aquél malsano margen de "apariciones".

Miró con atención y estudio la eventualidad de los hechos. Porque sin duda alguna eso eran: hechos. A todo eso se le ocurría una sola pregunta ¿Por qué solo se manifestaba a Hanabi?

Ni él ni Hinata habían escuchado más ruido que el que hacía la propia niña al correr para sorprender al intruso fantasmagórico, nadie había visto u oído algo…

Levantó el rostro notando algo que Hanabi había dejado pasar y era que sí había alguien que había escuchado el ruido en la cocina: la cocinera. Se giró para buscarla, pero antes de avanzar sintió la opresión en su cuello, como si lo sujetaran con fuerza no para impedirle que buscara a la señora, sino para deliberadamente estrangularlo. Velozmente realizó un cambio, pero el intento fue fallido pues con él había sido transportada también aquella mano que clavaba los dedos delgados y huesudos en su garganta.

Dos intentos más y simplemente no hallaba la manera se sacársela de encima, principalmente porque ni siquiera la podía sentir, no había un cuerpo al cual patear para alejar, no había un brazo por el cual ejecutar una llave de libramiento o parecido. Pero así como apareció, simplemente se esfumó.

Cayó de rodillas tomando control de su respiración, tosiendo y con los ojos muy abiertos, con la sensación de tener una corriente de frio helada recorriéndole la espalda hasta la nuca.

.

— ¿Quieres venir? — preguntó Tenten ya sabiendo que recibiría por toda respuesta una negativa no hablada. La chica desvió la mirada, dio las buenas noches y caminó junto con Lee en busca de un lugar decente y módico para cenar.

Neji les miró perderse entre las calles, ni siquiera su maestro había insistido con llevarle a rastras de ser necesario, sabían que el motivo de su acentuado distanciamiento recaía en la preocupación por su prima, lo que había empezado como un cuento de niños la había sobrecogido en un episodio febril de dos días. El misterioso intruso de la casa Hyūga había tensado los nervios, el que alguien lograra infiltrarse en la aldea sin ser detectado era delicado, pero que hubiera escogido como punto el barrio de ninjas especializados en detección, lo convertía en una burla al orgullo del clan.

El chico seguía en silencio respecto a lo que había visto y sentido, comprendía perfectamente el sentimiento de Hanabi para guardarse la única respuesta lógica para la mano intrusa, pero por ser la más lógica, automáticamente se convertía en la más absurda y quien lo expresara en voz alta recibiría a lo mucho una mirada lastimera, condescendiente, que acarrearía el derrumbe total de la credibilidad y profesionalismo. Suspiró por eso, era demasiado joven como para perder aquello y no pensaba sacrificarlo por una niñería.

Automáticamente recorrió el trayecto acostumbrado: un vistazo a la cocina y de ahí a la barda, buscaría un escondite fuera de su propia habitación frente a los narcisos que se marchitaban y esperaría a que apareciera. Sentía que iba sobre los pasos de Hanabi, y la necesidad de mantener el Byakugan activo se justificaba claramente cuando cada noche parecía ser capaz de penetrar un poco en el velo que cubría el resto de la mano, o al menos eso le parecía. Sin conseguía un rostro, tendría la batalla ganada.

El viento sopló levantando las hojas caídas y tirando unas cuantas más. Instintivamente supo que había llegado el momento, tensó los músculos poniéndose en guardia sin dejar su escondite aunque no tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a hacer, la mano aquella emergió lentamente tanteando el borde del muro para luego desvanecerse lentamente. Neji giró la vista a todos lados buscando el nuevo sitio donde aparecería, no la vio, pero escuchó el ya conocido palmeo sobre los muros, iniciaba en el cuarto -ahora vacío- de Hanabi, pasó por el de Hinata que se encontraba fuera en misión y en los minutos más desesperantes de su vida escuchó el papel de los paneles crujir por los golpecillos directo a él. La forma menuda, casi esquelética se materializaba hasta la muñeca y nunca más allá, su mente trabajó rápido en los apuntes de su prima que saltaban en líneas desordenadas ¿Qué era? ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Qué pretendía?

El olor a cenizas llegó a su nariz…

Lo pensó rápidamente, el otro hecho que ella remarcaba constantemente eran las cenizas, el olor a quemado…

Dejo de buscar el cuerpo y se enfocó en la mano: morena, morena, morena… estaba a unos dos metros, tanteaba los muros… una mano morena y huesuda…

Fechas, lugares todo se procesó en su mente a una velocidad mayor, impulsada principalmente por la presencia de esa aparición inverosímil que hacía el mismo recorrido todas las noches desde hacía un mes, terminaba justo donde acababa el muro de su habitación y entonces iba de regreso hasta la de Hanabi en un ciclo ininterrumpido hasta que el sol despuntaba en el horizonte, entonces simplemente desaparecía y marchaba a la cocina para aterrorizar a la cocinera que tampoco decía nada porque le tenía más miedo a su patrón.

Nunca pasaba a otro lugar, nunca había nada más que tantear muros a menos que lo encontrara a él, porque entonces se volvía frenética… Hanabi había anotado otro acontecimiento, cuando casi derrumbaba la puerta, había sido el último día de noviembre ¿Había estado él como para perturbar su rutina?

No… él estaba en Suna pero… fin de mes, los sirvientes tenían libre ese día, entonces iban las cabañas detrás del muro y encendían una fogata para cocinar un cerdo que comían juntos…

Una mano morena…

No era un color de piel.

Sus dedos volaron con agilidad, no era su especialidad pero si era ya Chūnin y no podía ejecutar un jutsu de fuego al primer intento él mismo iría a pedir la degradación.

La llamarada resultante la arrojó sobre las flores secas, toda la hierba y los pequeños arbustos bajo el influjo del otoño encendieron rápidamente creando una hoguera. Un alarido estremecedor le retumbó en los oídos pero apenas se inmutó clavando la vista en la mano que golpeaba con fuerza la pared de la habitación vacía, el grito al que le quedaba poco de humano y se asemejaba más al chillido de un cerdo en el matadero no sucumbía.

Sentía frío en la nuca, como si la muerte le respirara por la espalda, pero la mano estaba frente a él y ya había revisado que no hubiera nada más en aquél sitio. El fuego se avivó como influenciado por la presencia sobrenatural pero aquello no hacía más que acrecentar el pánico en el invisible dueño de la mano. Neji seguía en su sitio, muy quieto, apenas respirando observando y escuchando.

No era morena, estaba quemada.

Armándose de valor para explicar su acción volvió a hacer los sellos prendiendo fuego a la habitación de Hanabi y enseguida a la suya encerrando en el medio al espectro incompleto, saltó al techo para quemar la de Hinata desde la parte posterior por si lograba derribar la frágil barrera penetrando el recinto.

El infierno ardió.

Todos en el barrio despertaron y corrieron al lugar incluido Hiashi que esa tarde había regresado de una delicada misión de negociaciones. En su cara de expresiones inflexibles su sobrino distinguió con total seguridad el asombro y el reflejo de una innegable realidad, finalmente veían aquella mano morena, menuda, pequeña que había aterrorizado a Hanabi casi al borde de la locura.

Esperaron ahí hasta que el sol despuntara muy claramente y aquellos chillidos se hubieron acallado. Nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra. Uno de los más ancianos del clan, se acercó cuando el fuego se hubo controlado, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Pero qué descuido. — dijo con pesar en su cansada voz.

— ¿No es acaso que se les ha dicho que tengan cuidado con lo que traen de las misiones?

Hiashi emitió un sonido inentendible de clara desaprobación.

—Supersticiones ridículas. — fue todo lo que agregó para enseguida marcharse. Neji sin embargo, seguía como abstraído en el recinto completamente reducido a cenizas que volaban con la brisa matutina para llegar a otro sitio.

Cayendo en cuenta de las palabras del anciano, miró por el rabillo del ojo. Ya todos se habían marchado excepto él, el anciano y otro muchacho, que por su expresión, sobraba decir que acababa de comprender que era el comentario para él.

El viejo soltó un suspiro.

—No es agradable tener que matar a la misma persona dos veces, muchacho. — le dijo antes de retirarse él también.

Neji le miró expectante, pero casi demandando una explicación a todo eso. El otro tartamudeo antes de responder.

—Yo… yo le corté la mano para que no pudiera hacer sellos… cuando nos dio la información… le prendimos fuego… debió seguirme… corté camino entrando por aquí… yo…

El hijo de la cocinera se llevó una mano a la boca sintiendo su saliva amargarse completamente. Aún impactado por todo aquello, se retiró a paso lento. Neji terminó de armar las piezas, seguramente lo había confundido al ser el único hombre de aquél lugar tal vez habría querido ejecutar su venganza con él.

En alguna ocasión había escuchado decir a Maito Gai que un ninja coleccionaba fantasmas a lo largo de su vida, pero en aquél entonces, como muchas veces ocurría, lo ignoraba tachándolo de infantil. Seguramente él se refería a remordimientos y arrepentimientos pero en esos momentos la expresión aplicaba perfectamente, porque primeramente, lo que él había quemado otra vez, era la mano, estaba pendiente aún, el resto del cuerpo.

* * *

><p><em>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<em>

_Bueno como no me aclararon a tiempo si se podía hacer o no compilación, este lo publico independiente._

_Me gusta trabajar con Neji en conjunto con Hanabi :P ¡Aquí mi aporte! ¡Wi! ¡No soy la última!_

_No olviden revisar los demás fics participantes, espero que les haya gustado esta extraña situación, que me hubiera gustado terminar para el 30 de octubre pero… -.- ya no hay pretexto que valga, ocho días después, cuatro antes de que acaben las fechas del concurso XD._

_¡Gracias por leer!_ ¡Y no olviden su comentario! Jaja o ya verán que la mano a tocarles la puerta y la ventana en la noche ¬.¬


End file.
